The DarkHunter Soundtrack
by spaz19892000
Summary: These are songs that I thought of when I read the series. Each chapter will be about a different character. Some of the songs are pick for a certain part of the song and the main idea of the song while others are picked for all the lyrics.
1. ZAREK

**Summary: These are songs that I thought of when I read the series. Each chapter will be about a different character. Some of the songs are pick for a certain part of the song and the main idea of the song while others are picked for all the lyrics. Also there are some repeated songs, this is because I did the songs by character and some songs apply to more than one characters. I won't be editing chapters but as I find more songs that apply to a character who has already had a chapter they will receive another chapter. Hope you like it. If you have songs that you think would match the characters let me know and I will be sure to add them too. **

* * *

**ZAREK**

* * *

When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne ------ For when he breaks down after Astrid left.

Kokomo by The Beach Boys ------ For the simple fact the that he hates the cold

Hair Of The Dog by Nazareth ------ Because he listens to it the book and because it just is so similar to his personality in the books.

Sin With A Grin by Shinedown ------ Because Zarek loves his sins.

I'm Not Running Anymore by Jason McCoy ------ For the fact that in Astrid he found a reason not to run/hide from everyone.

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden ------ For the two times that Zarek faced Thantos ready to die for Astrid.

What A Shame by Shinedown ------ Because he had a softer side, I see parts of this song being told by Sharon

Trouble by Pink ------ Because Zarek is trouble, LOL!!!

Highway To Hell by ACDC

Better Than Me by Hinder ------ For when he lets Astrid go

Another One Bites The Dust by Queen ------ Because I think it's the theme song all dark-hunters

Missing An Angel by Johnny Ried ------ For when he compares Astrid to a fallen star

All Or Nothing by Theory of A Deadman ------ For his relationship with Astrid

Oh Star by Paramore ------ From Zarek to Astrid

Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

You're Free by Yomanda ------ For when he realizes that he's free of Artemis.

Have A Nice Day by Bon Jovi

Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Michael McDonald ------ A song that applies to every dark hunter and were-hunter who've found their soulmate.

Something More by Ryan Malcolm ------ From Zarek to Astrid.

What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

Fallen by Sarah McLachlan

Better Half by Keith Urban

Crawling Back by The Backstreet Boys

Devil Went Down To Georgia by Charles Daniels Band ------ For when he went down to New Orleans. And yes I do realize that New Orleans is not in Georgia.

* * *

**A/N: As I find more songs for Zarek another chapter for him will be posted. **


	2. ACHERON

**A/N: Hey everybody!!! So this chapter is for one of my favourite characters, ASH!!!! So here's the first set of songs that I have thought worked for him. If anyone knows of any other let me know and I will definitely put them in the next one. BTW just so you know I am going to give everyone their chapter before I publish any part 2s. That is unless I get stuck on on someone. So here's the the first 25 for Ash. ENJOY!!! **

**ACHERON PARTHENOPAEUS**

* * *

If U Seek Amy by Britney Spears ---- For his days as a whore.

I'm To Sexy by Right Said Fred ---- For the curse because his aunt touched him.

Don't Call Me Baby by Kreesha Turner ---- For the change in his relationship with Artemis, when he leaves her for Tory.

I Stand Alone by Steve Perry ---- Because so many of the lyrics scream Ash.

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw ---- For him and Katra and him and Simi, even though he just met Kat I feel as if this is how he feels.

Risk by Paul Brandt ---- Because it is the way I think Ash lives his life and how he tries to get the dark hunters to live.

Another One Bites The Dust by Queen ---- Because I think it's the theme song all dark-hunters

Saving Me by Nickelback ---- Because it was mentioned in the book and I think it fits so well.

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls ---- Because Tory is one of the very few that Ash wants to know who and what he is.

Pain by Three Days Grace

Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace ---- For whenever Ash reverts to his true form

Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Michael McDonald ---- A song that applies to every dark hunter and were-hunter who've found their soulmate.

My Wish by Rascal Flatts ---- A song that I thought of when I read Ash with Marissa in the doll shop and when he saved her from the Daimons. From Ash to Marissa

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who

What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne ---- After his sister and nephew died

Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne ---- When his sister and nephew died

Let Them Be Little by Billy Dean ---- When he was at the basketball game, when he was at the doll shop with Marissa, and when he told Simi she wasn't supposed to have carnal knowledge.

Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk

Miracles Happen by Myra

Citizen Solider by 3 Doors Down ---- Thank you to Yasu Uchiha for reminding me of this song its perfect

Breakdown by Seether

Cleaning This Gun by Rodney Atkins ---- In the cave the two times he threatens Sin about Kat

* * *


	3. JULIAN

**A/N: Okay so here's Julian's chapter...I think Sin is going to be next but I'm not 100% on that yet. Sorry that the guys keep coming and I haven't added any of the girls yet. There's a simple explain for this; I am having a hard time finding songs that work for them. For some reason the guys are easier. So if any one has any ideas for the girls please take pity on me and let me know what they are. Thanks!! :D So here's the songs I've so far come up with for Julian. Enjoy and please send reviews with any song ideas you may have. **

**JULIAN OF MACEDON**

* * *

I'm To Sexy by Right Said Fred ----- Do I really have to explain, he was a sex slave and mortal no woman could resist.

Next Contestant by Nickelback ----- For Julian's fight for Grace at the club.

Into The Night by Sanata featuring Chad Kroeger ----- For the night at the club

Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down ----- For when he tells Athena that his home is with Grace

Rain by Breaking Benjamin ----- For when Julian must decide whether or not to stay with Grace

Here Without You by 3 Doors Down ----- For when he goes back into the book

You Shook Me All Night Long by ACDC ----- For when they broke the curse

Hero by Enrique Inglesias ----- Because he is Grace's hero

She's No You by Jesse McCartney ----- For the simple fact that she is still a 'chick magnet'. From him to Grace.

You're Free by Yomanda ----- For when he breaks the spell and his brother is trapped in the book.

Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Michael McDonald ----- A song that applies to every dark hunter and were-hunter who've found their soulmate.

She's Everything by Brad Paisley

Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk

Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

I'm All About You by Aaron Carter

Miracles Happen by Myra

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Citizen Solider by 3 Doors Down ---- Thank you to Yasu Uchiha for reminding me of this song its perfect

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw ---- For Vanessa

Family Tree by Darryl Worley ---- For him and Grace and their family

A Father's Love by George Straight ----- For his sons

Forever And Ever Amen by Randy Travis ----- For Grace

Rise Today by Alter Bridge

Anthem For The Underdog by 12 Stones

I'll Be by Edwin McCaine

* * *


	4. SIN

**A/N: I'm on a roll tonight!! LOL!!! So it looks like I was right Sin was next. I have no clue who will be the next chapter. But PLEASE PLEASE if anyone has any ideas for the girls please share I could definitely use some help with them. Anyway enjoy the chapter here for Sin. **

* * *

**SIN**

* * *

Pretty Vegas by INXS

Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Michael McDonald ---- A song that applies to every dark hunter and were-hunter who've found their soulmate.

Something More by Ryan Malcolm ---- For him to Kat.

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Stand By Me Ben E. King ---- Whenever he and Kat fought side by side.

Breaking Up Is Hard To Do by Neil Sedaka ---- When he and Kat were apart for the week

Cleaning This Gun by Rodney Atkins ---- In the cave the two times Ash made comments about him and Katra.

Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who

Standing Alone by Not By Choice

Fallen by Sarah McLachlan

Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw ---- Popped into my head when Sin says "I love you Katra and I don't want to bury you."

Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Citizen Solider by 3 Doors Down ---- Thank you to Yasu Uchiha for reminding me of this song its perfect

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw ---- For his daughter

Forever And Ever Amen by Randy Travis ----- For Katra

The First Cut Is The Deepest by Cat Stevens

When I'm With You by Faber Drive ----- When Katra was gone

Thank You by Sanctus Real

Rise Today by Alter Bridge

Run by Rex Goudie -----For the week that he and Kat were part

Anthem For The Underdog by 12 Stones

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

I'll Be by Edwin McCaine

Long Time Coming by Oliver James III

* * *


	5. KATRA

**A/N: So here's Katra's chapter. Astrid is next. Anyone who has any ideas for songs these are the people that I'm still trying to get their first song set done; Kyrian, Vane, Valerius, Amanda, Tabitha, Grace, Nick, Tory, Simi, Bride, Sunshine, Talon, Wulf, Cassie, Wren, Maggie. Please feel free to send me your ideas I would appreciate anything. Thank you and enjoy**

* * *

**KATRA**

* * *

Single Ladies by Beyonce ----- For when Sin got jealous.

Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle ----- Because it was one of the songs that I thought of when she tells Ash he was the only thing she wanted for.

Changes by Kelly and Ozzy Osbourne

Free by Brad Johner ----- Another song that just popped into my head when I read Ash and Kat's meeting

Over by Lindsay Lohan ----- For the week she spent away from Sin.

Who Are You by The Who ----- For Kat's life and no one really knowing who she is.

Witchy Woman by The Eagles

Daughters by John Mayer

Miracles Happen by Myra

You're Gonna Be by Reba McEntire ----- For her daughter

10000 Miles by Mary Chapin Charptenter

You've Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman ----- for when she tells Arik she won't let anything happen to Geary and for when she tries to fight for Tory.

We Shook Hands Man to Man by Tebey ---- Something that popped into my head when Kat shared her memory with Ash and when she tells him she was scared he'd hate her for tying him to Artemis.

Fighter by Christina Aguliera

Single Ladies by Beyonce ----- When she tells Sin she'll find someone else to love and he gets jealous.

My Hero by Paramore ----- Because even though she can fight Sin is her hero

Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson ----- Because of Artemis' past with Ash Katra was afraid to give herself to Sin

Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade

Good Life by Leslie Mills ------- Because she and Sin have the good life

It's In His Kiss by Betty Everett

I Want You by Faith Hill

I'll Be by Reba McEntire ------ For her daughter

Wild Angels by Martina McBride

Why Should I Worry by Billy Joel ------ For her attitude that she could handle the gallu


	6. ASTRID

**

* * *

**

ASTRID

* * *

Wild Horses by Natasha Bedingfield

Crazy by Simple Plan ------ Because she's a justice nymph

Right Kind Of Wrong by Leanne Rimes

I Ain't No Quitter by Shania Twain ------ For when she wouldn't give up on Zarek.

The Last Night On Earth by Delta Goodrem ------ When they are hiding in the tunnel from Thanatos

My Hero by Paramore ----- Because Zarek is her hero

Can't Fight The Moonlight by Leanne Rimes

The Climb by Miley Cyrus ----- Her mountain being Zarek!!! :)

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel ---- Because she never wanted to lose Zarek

Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade

Good Life by Leslie Mills ------- Because she and Zarek have the good life

I'll Be by Reba McEntire ------ For her son

Respect by Aretha Franklin ------ When Zarek asks how many man she's sleep with in their dreams

It's In His Kiss by Betty Everett

Romeo And Juliet by S.O.A.P

How Do I by Leanne Rimes ------ How I think she feels and what's she's thinking when Ash shows Zarek her sitting with her sisters

Yesterday by Leona Lewis ----- Her inner thoughts until Zarek comes for her

Breathe by Faith Hill ------- Thought of it when they were in bed before Valerius and Tabitha's wedding

Angel by Leona Lewis ----- When Zarek asks her to come with him

Hurt by Christina Aguilera

Wild Angels by Martina McBride

She's In With The Boy by Trisha Yearwood

I Want You by Faith Hill ----- When she gives Zarek the ambrosia

You're Gonna Be by Reba McEntire ---- For her son


	7. VANE

* * *

**VANE KATTALAKIS**

* * *

Me Against The World by Simple Plan ---- Self-explanatory I think.

Cleaning This Gun by Rodney Adkins ---- For when he meets Bride's dad and brother.

Who Let The Dogs Out by Baha Men ---- Again I don't think it needs an explanation

She Don't Know She's Beautiful by Sammy Kershaw ---- For his opinion on Bride's opinion of her self

Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Michael McDonald ---- A song that applies to every dark hunter and were-hunter who've found their soulmate.

Another One Bites The Dust by Queen

We Are The Champions by Queen

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Hungry Like The Wolf by Duran Duran

Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top ---- During their date.

Different by Brad Johner

Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

Citizen Solider by 3 Doors Down ---- Thank you to Yasu Uchiha for reminding me of this song its perfect

A Father's Love by George Straight ----- For his son

Forever And Ever Amen by Randy Travis ----- For Bride

Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi

Cry Little Sister by Sisters Of Mercy ----- For Anya and him

What Makes You Different by The Backstreet Boys ------ For Bride

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

I'll Be by Edwin McCaine

Long Time Coming by Oliver James III

Yesterday by The Beatles ------ When she kicked him out and when she let him leave Kyrian's house.

Happy Days Theme Song ---- For life after he married Bride

What It Takes by Adam Gregory

Living On A Prayer by Bon Jovi ---- because he wants to be with Bride. Thanks to Cassandra Vishous.


	8. BRIDE

**

* * *

**

BRIDE MCTIERNEY

* * *

Lost by Faith Hill ----- For her and Vane, just because I think it is a great love song that describes all the women in the series.

Tied Together With A Smile by Taylor Swift ----- For how she sees herself.

If I'm Not In Love With You by Faith Hill ----- For the entire book until she has the realization in her sister's bedroom.

Head Over High Heels by Caroline Dawn Johnson

Listen To Your Heart by DHT ----- When Tabitha conviences her to go after Vane when he leaves Kyrian place.

Life Goes On by Leanne Rimes ----- For her relationship with Taylor.

Make Me Believe by Sugarland

My Baby Loves Me by Martina Mcbride ----- When she realizes that Vane never tried to change her.

Fly On The Wall by Miley Cyrus ----- Thought of this song while Vane was with Bride as a wolf.

You're Gonna Be by Reba McEntire ------ For her son

Irreplaceable by Beyonce ----- When Taylor drops off her stuff

My Hero by Paramore ----- Because Vane is her hero

Through It All by Hope Partlow

Hero by Miriah Carey

Wild Angels by Martina McBride

Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade

Good Life by Leslie Mills ------- Because she and Vane have the good life

What Didn't Kill Me by Tara Oram

Count Me In by Deana Carter

I Want You by Faith Hill ----- In the car when she tells him she wants to mate with him

Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff ---- When Vane says he's going to spend the rest of his life watching her.

I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera

I'll Be by Reba McEntire ---- For her son

Hit The Road Jack by Ray Charles ---- For Taylor


	9. AMANDA

**A/A: Sorry it's taken this long...Life's gotten in the way of my music vibes...Here's Amanda's chapter and Tabitha's is to follow...I'm hoping to have at least one more after Tabitha's...Enjoy and remember if you have an idea please post it in the reviews...For those of you who gave ideas for characters who's chapters have already been posted rest assured that your idea will appear in their next chapter. **

* * *

**AMANDA DEVEREAUX**

* * *

Never Gonna Give You Up by Ashley Tisdale ---- For when she proved to Kyrain she wasn't like his wife.

Witchy Woman by The Eagles

Something's Gotta Give by Leanne Rimes

Fast Cars by Tracy Chapman ---- For when she and Kyrain were driving to Julian's

10000 Miles by Mary Chapin Charptenter

You're Gonna Be by Reba McEntire by Reba McEntire

In The Middle Of Something by Diane Chase ---- When Kyrian picked her up from work in front of Cliff because we all knew she was in the middle of Kyrian, lol.

My Hero by Paramore ----- Because Kyrian is her hero

The Climb by Miley Cyrus ----- Her mountain being getting Kyrian over his fears and making it look like she was betraying him like his wife, and giving him back his soul.

Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade

Somebody's Hero by Jamie O'Neil ----- For her daughter and for her and her mother

Break It by Lisa Brokop ----- Because with Kyrian she slowly left herself fly

I'll Be by Reba McEntire ----- For her children

Good Life by Leslie Mills ------- Because she and Kyrian have the good life

What Didn't Kill Me by Tara Oram

It's In His Kiss by Betty Everett

Wild Angels by Martina McBride

Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift ---- For Cliff

I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor ------ For her break-up

I Want You by Faith Hill

An American Girl by Trisha Yearwood

My Sister by Reba McEntire ------- For Tabitha

I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera

Hit The Road Jack by Ray Charles ---- For Cliff

What Didn't Kill Me by Tara Oram


	10. TABITHA

* * *

**TABITHA DEVEREAUX**

* * *

Us Against The World by Christina Milian ---- For the entire story until Amanda and Kyrian accept Valerius.

Wild Angels by Martina McBride

Lost by Faith Hill ---- For her and Valerius, just because I think it is a great love song that describes all the women in the series.

This Is Me by Skye Sweetnam ---- For her unapologetic individuality.

Hypocrite by Skye Sweetnam

Headstrong by Ashley Tisdale

My Baby Loves Me by Martina McBride ---- When she tells Valerius why Eric left her and he says he disagrees.

Little Girl by The Wilkinsons ---- Because she fights the Daimons

Fighter by Christina Aguliera

My Hero by Paramore ----- Because Valerius is her hero

Through It All by Hope Partlow

Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade

My World by Avril Lavigne ----- When she in the hall talking to Valerius, then suddenly rushes down to turn up a song, rushes back and tries to get him to dance

Good Life by Leslie Mills ------- Because she and Valerius have the good life

You're Gonna Be by Reba McEntire ----- For her baby

Respect by Aretha Franklin ------- When Valerius asks if she's slept with the other dark hunters

It's In His Kiss by Betty Everett

I Want You by Faith Hill ------ When she doesn't let Valerius go because of Kyrian and Julian

My Sister by Reba McEntire ------ For Amanda

I'll Be by Reba McEntire ----- For her baby

I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera

Happy by Saving Jane

What Didn't Kill Me by Tara Oram

Goodbye, You Suck by Shiloh ----- For Eric

Stand by Rascal Flatts


	11. MAGGIE

* * *

**MARGUERITE D'AUBERT GOUDEAU A.K.A MAGGIE**

* * *

Ladies Love Country Boys by Trace Adkins ---- Because it's so close to being her and Wren

Break It by Lisa Brokop ---- For the fact that she doesn't really like her life until Wren

Pieces Of Me by Ashley Simpson

Perfect by Sara Evans

It's My Life by Bon Jovi ---- For when Maggie tells her father she wants the life she and Wren are going to make together.

Dress Rehersal by Caroline Dawn Johnson ---- For the epiphany she had when her dad came by at the end of the book.

Us Against The World by Christina Milian ---- When they were fight to survive.

If I'm Not In Love With You by Faith Hill

No One by Aly and AJ

My Hero by Paramore ----- Because Wren is her hero

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Pocketful Of Sunshine by Natasha Bedingfeild

Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade

Good Life by Leslie Mills ------- Because she and Wren have the good life

It's In His Kiss by Betty Everett

I Want You by Faith Hill ---- For all the times that Wren apologized for embarrassing her and she told him he wasn't and for when she's talking to father and she calls him her busboy.

Wild Angels by Martina McBride

Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor ---- Needs no explanation

I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera

Goodbye, You Suck by Shiloh ----- For all her fake friends

Born For This by Paramore

I Hate My Life by Theory Of A Deadman ----- For life before Wren

That's When I Love You by Aslyn

Harbor by Vienna Teng ----- Because she's Wren's harbour

Someone Else's Dream by Faith Hill


	12. KYRIAN

**A/N: I'm on a role! LOL! No garantee there'll be another today but there will definitely be at least one tomorrow.**

* * *

**KYRIAN OF THACE A.K.A KYRIAN HUNTER**

* * *

The First Cut Is The Deepest Cat Stevens ---- For his wife's betrayal and learning to love Amanda

Another One Bites The Dust by Queen ---- Because I think it's the theme song all dark-hunters

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

You're Free by Yomanda ---- For he gets his soul back.

Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Michael McDonald ---- A song that applies to every dark hunter and were-hunter who've found their soulmate.

Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who

My Daughter's Eyes by Martina McBride

Shot Through The Heart by Bon Jovi ---- When his wife betrayed him.

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Citizen Solider by 3 Doors Down ---- Thank you to Yasu Uchiha for reminding me of this song its perfect

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw ---- For Marissa

Family Tree by Darryl Worley ---- For him and Amanda and their family

A Father's Love by George Straight ----- For his son

Forever And Ever Amen by Randy Travis ----- For Amanda

Thank You by Sanctus Real

Rise Today by Alter Bridge

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

I'll Be by Edwin McCaine

Long Time Coming by Oliver James III

Happy Days Theme Song ---- For life after he married Amanda

What It Takes by Adam Gregory

Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship

Angel by Sarah McLachlan

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden

Everything by Lifehouse ------ When Amanda helps him get over his past


	13. WREN

* * *

**WREN TIGARIAN**

* * *

Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor ---- Needs no explanation

I'll Be by Edwin McCaine ---- I can't really explain this one, I just think of Wren and Maggie when I here it.

Better Than Me by Hinder ---- For when Wren tries to push Maggie away

Standing Outside The Fire by Garth Brooks ---- Because he spent his entire life just surviving until Maggie and then he lived.

Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls

Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Michael McDonald ---- A song that applies to every dark hunter and were-hunter who've found their soulmate.

Something More by Ryan Malcolm ---- From Wren to Maggie

Uptown Girl by Billy Joel

Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

Everyday by Rascal Flatts ----- Because Maggie saved him

Real Good Man by Tim McGraw

Forever And Ever Amen by Randy Travis ----- For Maggie

When I'm With You by Faber Drive ---- When he decides that he really wants to be with her and only her.

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Thank You by Sanctus Real

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

Long Time Coming by Oliver James III

Rescue Me by Tokio Hotel ------ Because it was only Maggie who was able to rescue Wren

What It Takes by Adam Gregory

Last Man Standing by People In Planes

Stand by Rascal Flatts

Good Girls Go Bad by Cobra Starship

Perfect by Simple Plan

She's Everything by Brad Paisley


	14. VALERIUS

**A/N: Okay so everyone I'm having major, huge, gigantic problems finding songs for Savitar. And only slightly less trouble finding songs for Susan, Dante, Wulf, Cassandra, Ravyn, Jericho, Aimee, Angelia, Fury, Fang, Delphine, Leta, Aidan, Xypher, Simone, Pandora, Talon, Sunshine, and Nick. Not to mention that I haven't even started Jaden, Jared, Artemis, Stryker, Danger, Alexion, Celena, Rafael, and Simi. ANY suggestions for songs are welcome. Even for characters I already posted, they might work for the ones I having trouble with too. So please when you're done the chapter said a review with a suggestion. Thanks guys. :)**

* * *

**VALERIUS MAGNUS**

* * *

What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts

Different by Brad Johner

Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Citizen Solider by 3 Doors Down ---- Thank you to Yasu Uchiha for reminding me of this song its perfect

Forever And Ever Amen by Randy Travis ----- For Tabitha

What Makes You Different by The Backstreet Boys ----- For Tabitha

Measure Of A Man by Jack Ingram ----- I know the song is for a son to a father but I thought the idea would work from a brother to his brother so this is for him and Zarek.

Rise Today by Alter Bridge

Anthem For The Underdog by 12 Stones

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

Long Time Coming by Oliver James III

Happy Days Theme Song ---- For life after he married Tabitha

What It Takes by Adam Gregory

Brother My Brother by Blessid Union Of Souls ----- For him and Zarek

Perfect by Simple Plan

Riot Girl by Good Charlotte ----- Because if this song is not a great song for Tabitha from Valerius point of view I don't what is

Home by Chris Daughtry

Hero/ Heroine by Boys Like Girls ------ Tabitha caught him off guard

My Girl by The Temptations

Still Standing by Will Hoge

La Vita É by Nek

Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback ------- For his promise to Agrippina and for when he stayed with her at her parents place

He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother by The Hollies ----- For the relationship I think they would have after they made up at the wedding


	15. GRACE

**

* * *

**

GRACE ALEXANDER

* * *

I Need A Hero by Jennifer Sauders ---- For when Julian saves her in the elevator.

Lost by Faith Hill ---- For her and Julian, just because I think it is a great love song that describes all the women in the series.

I Could Get Used To This by The Veronicas ---- For when Grace realizes that she like the Julian is talking care of her and she likes having him around.

Holy Water by Big and Rich ---- For what Paul did to her.

The First Cut Is The Deepest by Sheryl Crow ---- For how long it took her to admit she was in love

You're Gonna Be by Reba McEntire ------ For her children

Miracles Happen by Myra

My Hero by Paramore ----- Because Julian is her hero

The Climb by Miley Cyrus ------ Her mountains being the curse, her lack of trust, and at one point Aphrodite.

Hero by Miriah Carey

Somebody's Hero by Jamie O'Neil ----- For her daughter and for her and her mother

Break It by Lisa Brokop ------ Because Julian helped her let go

Good Life by Leslie Mills ------- Because she and Julian have the good life

It's In His Kiss by Betty Everett

Wild Angels by Martina McBride

I Will Survive by Gloria Gaynor ------ For what Paul did

I Want You by Faith Hill ------ When she asks him not to leave when she thought he was sleeping and when she tells Aphrodite to send her into the book with him.

My Sister by Reba McEntire ------ For Selena because to me they seemed like sisters

I'll Be by Reba McEntire ----- For her children

I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera

Goodbye, You Suck by Shiloh ---- For Paul

Born For This by Paramore

I'd Come For You by Nickelback ------ When she tried to get into the book with Julian

I Wanna Be With You by Mandy Moore ----- When she tells him she wants him to stay when she thinks he's sleeping.

Goodbye To You by Michelle Branch ------ When she thought Julian was going to leave her.


	16. TORY

**

* * *

**

SOTERIA KAFIERI A.K.A TORY

* * *

10000 Miles by Mary Chapin Charptenter

Greatest Man I Never Knew by Reba McEntire

Single Ladies by Beyonce ----- When she threatens to go get laid by someone else and Ash gets jealous

My Hero by Paramore ----- Because Ash is her hero

The Climb by Miley Cyrus ---- I just thought of it as I read how she makes sure that she does nothing that Ash doesn't like, how she's will to do whatever it take to protect him, and how she stood up to Artemis.

Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade

Good Life by Leslie Mills ------- Because she and Ash have the good life

It's In His Kiss by Betty Everett

I Want You by Faith Hill

Don't Walk Away by Miley Cyrus ----- When she tells him to give into her that its easier

Something To Sleep To by Michelle Branch ------ The she at the beginning being Artemis

An American Girl by Trisha Yearwood

Wild Angels by Martina McBride

I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera

Our Father's Eyes by Amy Grant ---- For when Ash says that she looks for the good in everyone after the thing with Nick

Circus by Britney Spears

We Live by Superchick ---- For the family members she lost

Born For This by Paramore

That's When I Love You by Aslyn

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden

Angel by Sarah McLachlan

7 Things by Miley Cyrus ----- The hammer

I'll Be Right There by Michelle Branch

Where We Belong by Jamie O'Neil

Life Is A Highway by Tom Cochrane ------ When they were on the bike and just their life together in general.


	17. AIMEE

**

* * *

**

AIMEE PELTIER

* * *

I Hate Myself For Losing You by Kelly Clarkson ----- For when her idea of being a hostage costs her being with Fang

Supergirl by Saving Jane

Overprotected by Britney Spears

U + UR Hand by Pink ---- For the guys that come on to her at the bar

Angel by Leona Lewis

Reaching For Heaven by Diana DeGarmo ---- Its what I think Aimee feels when she's with Fang

This Is Me by Demi Lovato ----- Because I think it's the way she felt around her mother and her family

One Girl Revolution by Saving Jane

This Is Me by Skye Sweetnam ----- Because I think it's the way she felt around her mother and her family

Stand Beside Me by Jo Dee Messina ------ Something that popped into my head as I read about Nicolette bring all the potential mates for her

Butterflies by Saving Jane ----- When she was in heat and Fang helped her out (that the PG version of what happened anyway. LOL!!!)

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden ---- Because when she broke Fang out even though it went unsaid she was willing to die for him

Don't Walk Away by Miley Cyrus ---- Because she didn't let herself or Fang walk away from what they had

Heads Carolina, Tails California by Jo Dee Messina ------- When she tells Fang they have to run

When You Say Nothing At All by Alison Krauss and Union Station ------ For Fang and because he didn't say he loved her until he was going to die and still she knew.

Lullaby (Goodnight, My Angel) by Billy Joel ----- When her parents die

Lost Without by Delta Goodrem ------ While Fang was gone and they couldn't see each other

No One by Alicia Keys ----- When she and Fang are at Bride and Vane's after her family kicked her out

Yesterday by Leona Lewis

Lost by Saving Jane

Leader Of The Pack by The Shangri-Las ------ When Mama Lo says she has to let Fang go

Acting Out by Ashley Tisdale ----- When she and Dev go hunting daimons, when she goes back to Sanctuary after being banished

God Don't Make Mistakes by Jamie O'Neal ---- Because it seemed at the beginning she and Fang were in the right place (together) at the wrong time.

You're My First, My Last, My Everything by Barry White ----- When her and Fang slept together and then when they mated.

Us Against The World by Christina Milian ----- For the fact that they believed no one would approve of the cross breeding


	18. TALON

**

* * *

**

TALON

* * *

Womanizer by Britney Spears ----- For his reputation.

Trainwreck by Demi Lovato ---- For his outlook on Sunshine's scatter brainness

You're Free by Yomanda ------ For when he gets his soul back.

Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Michael McDonald ------ A song that applies to every dark hunter and were-hunter who've found their soulmate.

The Rock by Mackenzie Phillips ------ Because it came to mind when I found out he was a Celt

Mambo No.5 by Lou Bega ----- For his playboy ways before Sunshine.

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Citizen Solider by 3 Doors Down ---- Thank you to Yasu Uchiha for reminding me of this song its perfect

Forever And Ever Amen by Randy Travis ----- For Sunshine

Rise Today by Alter Bridge

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

Long Time Coming by Oliver James III

Happy Days Theme Song ---- For life after he married Sunshine

Sister by The Nixions ----- For his sister

What It Takes by Adam Gregory

I Gotta Girl by Lou Bega ------ For his playboy ways before Sunshine

Show Me How To Live by Audioslave ----- For when he shows up on his motorcycle in Night Pleasures. Thanks to Evil's Sidekick.

My Girl by The Temptations ------ Title given to me by Southern Spell

Better Than Me by Hinder ------- When he tries to make Sunshine hate him

Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel

I Get Around by The Beach Boys ------ I think it works for all Dark hunters, thanks to Southern Spell

Then by Brad Paisley ----- When he realizes that he loves Sunshine even more then when she was Nynia

What A Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle

God Love Her by Toby Keith ----- When he rides with Sunshine on his bike

Heaven Can Wait by Meatloaf ----- Because heaven can wait, Sunshine needs him right now


	19. RAVYN

**

* * *

**

RAVYN KONTIS

* * *

Blood by Anthrax

Perfect by Simple Plan

I Will Protect You by Korn

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden ----- When he was going to go into the sunlight to let Susan get away

Deal With The Devil by Judas Priest ------ His deal with Artemis

When I'm Gone by Eminem ----- When he goes to open the window

The Last Night by Skillet ----- For when he held Susan as she broke down

Hero/ Heroine by Boys Like Girls ------ Susan caught him off guard

My Girl by The Temptations

A Song For Mama by Boys II Men

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith ------ When he tells her that he doesn't want his soul because he wants eternity with her

The Stroke by Billy Squire ----- I know it's not what he meant when he sang the song but anything that Susan petted Ravyn and he would purr this is what I heard in my head

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Citizen Soldier by Three Doors Down

Two Out Of Three Ain't Bad by Meatloaf ------ For him not wanting a mate. Thanks to Southern Spell for the song.

I Get Around by The Beach Boys ------ I think it works for all Dark hunters, thanks to Southern Spell

Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy

Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw ------ Because it show the progress of his and Susan's relationship from hating to like to willing to die for her.

My Heart Is A Fist by Papa Roach

God Don't Make Mistakes by Jamie O'Neal ---- For the scene when the mating marks appear on his hand and Susan's

Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel

By Myself by Linkin Park ---- Because even with the one night stands, Erica and her father, and his family being so close Ravyn was by himself until Susan

Love Me If You Can by Toby Keith

What A Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle

What A Shame by Shinedown


	20. JERICHO

**

* * *

**

JERICHO / CRATUS

* * *

Last Man Standing by People In Planes

Stand by Rascal Flatts

Sacrafice by Theory of A Deadman

I Will Protect You by Korn ----- Because he damned himself twice for Delphine

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden ----- Because he damned himself twice for her

Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy

Hero/ Heroine by Boys Like Girls ------ When he realizes that he would gladly walk through hell for Delphine

My Girl by The Temptations

Still Standing by Will Hoge ----- Because without Delphine let's face it he's a surly meany!!! LOL!

Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy

Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw ------- For the two times he went on a rampage to protect/save her

Mr Torture by Helloween ----- For the countless years of his punishment

Hair Of The Dog by Nazareth ----- Whenever he's in a fight

My Heart Is A Fist by Papa Roach

You Had Me At Hello by A Day To Remember ----- Because lets face Delphine had him at hello even if he didn't know it yet

All You Did Was Save My Life by Our Lady Peace ----- She pretty much told them to take his brothers heart and give to Jericho

St. Anger by Metallica ----- Because of how angry he was at the beginning

Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel

Leader Of Men by Nickelback ----- For when he saved Delphine as a baby and when M'Adoc asked him to be their general

Love Me If You Can by Toby Keith

Everyday by Rascal Flatts ----- Something I think fits when you think about his life before and after meeting Delphine

Heaven Can Wait by Meatloaf ---- Because heaven can wait, he and Delphine need each other right now

What A Shame by Shinedown

See Me Through by Rascal Flatts

Help Me by Nick Carter ---- Because Delphine help give him hope and a future


	21. FANG

**

* * *

**

FANG KATTALAKIS

* * *

Last Man Standing by People In Planes

Stand by Rascal Flatts

Sister by Nixion ---- For Anya

Brother My Brother by Blessid Union Of Souls ----- For him and Fury

Perfect by Simple Plan

I Will Protect You by Korn

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden ----- He was going to die to protect his family and Aimee

Citizen Solider by Three Doors Down ----- His demon hunter theme song

When I'm Gone by Eminem ----- When he gives himself for Vane

Here by Rascal Flatts

Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls ----- Cause the wolf fell in love with the bear

My Girl by The Temptations

Running Up That Hill by Placebo

Watch Over You by Alter Bridge ---- For the time he flashed into her room to check up on her

Better Than Me by Hinder ------ For all the time he spent fighting his feelings

Back To Good by Matchbox 20 ------ For his relationship with his brothers and Aimee after the Daimon attack. Thanks to Southern Spell.

Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold ----- When he takes Aimee hostage and then can't see her again

Jack's Lament from The Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack ---- For his time in that universe with Misery and her friends

God Don't Make Mistakes by Jamie O'Neal ----- Because it seemed at the beginning he and Amiee were in the right place (together) at the wrong time.

Born To Be Wild by Steppen Wolf ---- Because he is a fighter and a true wild one

Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel

Take Hold Of Me by Alex Band ------ When he goes to Amiee in her dream to get her help

Everyday by Rascal Flatts

Heaven Can Wait by Meatloaf ----- He can't die in Misery's realm or any other because Aimee need him here

Incomplete by Backstreet Boys


	22. WULF

**

* * *

**

WULF TRYGGVASEN

* * *

With Arms Wide Open by Creed ---- For when he found out Cassie was pregnant with his child.

When You're Gone by Avril Lavgine ---- For when he's thinking about Cassie's impending death

A Father's Love by George Strait ---- For him and his son and him and Chris

Another One Bites The Dust by Queen ---- Because I think it's the theme song all dark-hunters

You're Free by Yomanda ---- For when he finds out he and his family are free of Artemis.

Ain't No Mountain High Enough by Michael McDonald ---- A song that applies to every dark hunter and were-hunter who've found their soulmate.

Won't Get Fooled Again by The Who

Miracles Happen by Myra

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Citizen Solider by 3 Doors Down ---- Thank you to Yasu Uchiha for reminding me of this song its perfect

Family Tree by Darryl Worley ---- For him and Cassie and their family

A Father's Love by George Straight ----- For his son

Forever And Ever Amen by Randy Travis ----- For Cassie

Long Time Coming by Oliver James III

What It Takes by Adam Gregory

I Get Around by The Beach Boys ------ I think it works for all Dark hunters, thanks to Southern Spell

That Ain't My Name by The Ting Tings ----- Because no one can remember him, thanks to Southern Spell

I Want To Live by Josh Gracin ----- Because I think its how his attitude changed with Cassandra

Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel

Poison by Alice Cooper ----- When he asks if Dark-hunter blood would be poisonous to Cassandra

What A Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle

Let Them Be Little by Billy Dean ---- For all his padding of nurseries and his paranoia over his kids and Chris

The I Promise You by N*Sync ----- When they get married

Tough Little Boys by Gary Allan

Who Are You by The Who ---- Because no one remembers him.


	23. XYPHER

**

* * *

**

**XYPHER**

* * *

Sacrifice by Theory Of A Deadman

Sandman by Metallica

I Will Protect You by Korn

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden

Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy

My Girl by The Temptations

Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls ----- He wasn't ready to fall in love with Simone

Still Standing by Will Hoge ----- Simone puts a smile on his face

Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw ------ When he thinks she's converting to Gallu and when he comes back to find her dead in the street with Jaden

Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3 ------For his relationship with Satara

The Way I Feel by 12 Stones

Mr Torture by Helloween ----- When he was in the underworld

Hair Of The Dog by Nazareth ----- During the fight when he first meets Simone

My Heart Is A Fist by Papa Roach

Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold ----- What I think would have been going through his head as he died for Simone's safety.

St. Anger by Metallica

Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel

Sugar We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy

Love Me If You Can by Toby Keith

What A Beautiful Day by Chris Cagle

Heaven Can Wait by Meatloaf ----- Because heaven can wait, Simone needs him

What A Shame by Shinedown

Stay by 12 Stones ---- Something I think could have been playing in the cell before Hades told him he was free.

Situtations by Escape The Fate ---- Something that I thought of when I thought about what went down with him and Satara

Beast and The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold ---- Because he's a half demon and Satara is the Harlot


	24. SUNSHINE

* * *

**SUNSHINE RUNNINGWOLF**

* * *

Dress Rehersal by Caroline Dawn Johnson ---- For the way she lives her life

Why Can't I? by Liz Phair

My Baby Loves Me by Martina McBride ---- Because Talon never tried reining her in.

In The Middle Of Something by Diane Chase ---- Popped in my head when she basically told Talon she had no feelings for her ex-husband.

My Hero by Paramore ----- Because Talon is her hero

My World by Avril Lavigne ---- Because she is in her own world but we love her for it

Good Life by Leslie Mills ------- Because she and Talon have the good life

What Didn't Kill Me by Tara Oram

It's In His Kiss by Betty Everett

I Want You by Faith Hill ----- At the club when she tells him that she won't let him go

Wild Angels by Martina McBride

I Turn To You by Christina Aguilera

Goodbye, You Suck by Shiloh ----- For her ex

Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift ----- For her confrontation with her ex in sanctuary

Born For This by Paramore

I'm Alright by Jo Dee Messina

Alive by Melissa O'Neil

Taking Chances by Celine Dion

Through It All by Hope Partlow

Another Life by The Veronicas ------ Because this is their other life together

Papa Don't Preach by Madonna ----- For when her father tells her Talon's no good, in this sense we use baby to refer to Talon instead of an actually baby as the song was written

Perfect by Sara Evans ---- For the differences between her personality and Talon's

This I Promise You by N*Sync ----- Because Talon loved her in her life as Nynia, they won the fight for their lives against Calamus, and when Ash gets Talon to compare life since Nynia died and now that he was with her

Fly To Your Heart by Selena Gomez ----- I don't know it just feels like a Sunshine kind of song

God Sent Me To You by Bogdan Ioan ---- Because her grandmother let Nynia's soul be reborn and sent her to Talon


	25. FURY

* * *

**FURY KATTALAKIS**

* * *

Last Man Standing by People In Planes

Stand by Rascal Flatts

This Is Me by Skye Sweetnam --- A girly song for our man Fury but I think it expresses his 'this is how I am screw you' attitude

I Will Protect You by Korn ------ When he confesses to the crime Dare committed to protect Angelia

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden ----- Because when he confessed for her he knew the lions wanted to kill him

When I'm Gone by Eminem

My Girl by The Temptations

Run by Rex Goudie ----- When we find out that whenever he slept with someone he wished they were Angelia

Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson

I Can't Dance by Phil Collins ----- For when he says to Bride "I'm just going to shut up now and stand here looking tough. That's what I'm good." Thanks to Southern Spell for the title.

Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw ------ When he hides her scent and when he gives himself up for her

My Heart Is A Fist by Papa Roach

Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold ----- What I think would have been going through his head when he sacrificed himself for Angelia

Born To Be Wild by Steppen Wolf ---- Because he is a fighter and a true wild one

Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel

Love Me If You Can by Toby Keith

Here by Rascal Flatts

Heaven Can Wait by Meatloaf ----- When he wasn't executed but got Angelia instead

See Me Through by Rascal Flatts ---- What I thinks the mood of the first few years of their being mated would be like

The Way I Feel by 12 Stones

It Only Hurts by Default --- Just struck me as a Fury kinda song

I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace ---- Because I think its perfect for his and Angelia relationship between when the pack finds out about him and when them mate

He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother by Jim Pittenney --- Because when the truth finally came out I think this song is perfect for him and his brothers

Broken by Lindsay Haun ---- When he was cast out and hunted by his mother's pack and for the man he became because of it

She Just Ain't You by Stevie Hoang ---- The first verse is when she helps Vane with Bride and delivers the note to Aimee for Fang. The refrain is when he tells us that no one he's ever take was ever her.


	26. SIMONE

* * *

**SIMONE DUBOIS**

* * *

Never Alone by Barlow Girl ---- After the death of her family

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden ---- When she sells her soul to Jaden for Xypher

In The Arms Of The Angels by Sarah Mclachlan ----- When Xypher finds her dead on the street

7 Things by Miley Cyrus ----- When Xypher flips between gentle and hard-ass

Come Back To Me by David Cook ----- When Xypher leaves for Kalosis

Fighter by Christina Aguilera

For You I Will by Monica ---- When she gave up her soul to set him free from Tartarus

To Where You Are by Josh Groban ----- Her family

Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem ----- When Xypher died and she broke down at home

Taking Chances by Celine Dion

Mmm by Laura Izibor ----- For the time between Xypher's death and his return

Lost by Saving Jane

Hard Knock Life from Annie soundtrack ---- For being an orphan

13 Year Old Me by Pink ---- For the hard times in her life and having to be alone in the world and grow up too soon

Tomorrow from Annie soundtrack

Angel Of Mine by Monica

Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato ---- Something that made me think about when Xypher was changing from nice to surly and back again

Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Aparatus ----- For her and Jesse because he's been there since they found each other at the hospital

These Three Words by Elise Estrada ---- Because she has to prove to Xypher that true love exists.

Our Time Is Here from Camp Rock ---- I think its perfect for when she and Xypher end up together (when they give in to their feelings) because with everything going on their tomorrow isn't clear

Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback ---- I though of this song when she tells Xypher that Jesse came to her in the hospital and told her not to cry. Cause he's been with her ever since.

Brass Bed by Josh Gracin

How Do I by Leanne Rimes ----- She tells Xypher she doesn't want him to leave

You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson


	27. NICK

* * *

**NICK GAUTIER**

* * *

Simple Man by Shinedown

I Know You Want Me by Pitbull ---- For his Player ways

Do I Make You Proud by Taylor Hicks ----- For his mom

Womanizer by Britney Spears --- Because Nick is one of our favourite womenizers

Moving On by Good Charlotte

Deal With The Devil by Judas Priest ----- Dark-Hunter deal

The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy ----- I think when he drove through New Orleans for the first time after return this should have been blasting from the radio.

My Old Man by Good Charlotte

Never Alone by Barlow Girl ---- For his mother

Side Of A Bullet by Nickelback ----- For the Daimon who killed his mother and for his hatred toward Ash for his belief he let her die

My Girl by The Temptations ------ Because lets face it his mom was his girl

A Song For Mama by Boys II Men

True Colours by Fredo Starr ----- For before Kyrian found him

Don't Stop Dancing by Creed ---- When I heard this song it made me think of in Stryker's book when Nick found out he'd have to work with Ash to survive and protect the innocent

New Orleans Is Sinking by The Tragically Hip ---- When he found about Katrina hitting the city

Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel ---- Just something I could our sarcastic Nick listening to before and after he became a Dark Hunter

What I've Done by Linkin Park

What A Shame by Shinedown

He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother by Jim Pittenney ----- For his relationship with Kyrian and Ash before that night

***The following song titles have been given to me by Southern Spell***

Come As You Are by Nirvana ----- For the way he always treated everyone (save Valerius) equally.

Mama Told Me Not To Come by Three Dog Night ----- For how Cherise always worried if Kyrian was a drug dealer.

Right Place, Wrong Time by Dr. John ----- For when he meets Simi

Through The Looking Glass by Stone Sour ----- For that Christmas he watched Kyrain through the window

You're A God by Vertical Horizon ----- For when Artemis asks him to be her friend, at which point he still doesn't know what he is.

I Get Around by The Beach Boys ------ For the time he spent with Savitar, and I think it works for all Dark hunters


	28. DANTE

* * *

**DANTE PONTIS**

* * *

I Will Protect You by Korn

I'd Come For You by Nickelback ----- Because I think this is how he felt (phobia aside) when he gave Pandora the ring

Proud Family Theme Song by Destiny's Child ----- I know it seems girly but if you look at the lyrics they're exactly him and the twins

S.E.X. Nickelback ----- Because it's something I could see him and his brothers rocking out to in the club

The Last Night by Skillet ----- Because he never wanted to let Pandora go

Always Be My Baby by David Cook ----- When he thought Pandora was going all other female panthers and leave

Hero/ Heroine by Boys Like Girls ------ When he realizes (although its not explicitly stated when in the book) he's in love with Pandora

My Girl by The Temptations

Come Home by One Republic

Hair Of The Dog by Nazareth ----- When he fights and visits the other pack

Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade

Nothing To Lose by Josh Gracin ----- What I think he feels being mated to Pandora

Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw ------- When they are attacked in the hotel room and he keeps send her out and she keeps coming back

Only The Good Die Young by Billy Joel

Then by Brad Paisley ----- When he tells Vane and Fury that the only thing that matters is that Pandora knows how he feels about her

Rock and Roll All Night by Kiss ----- For his club

Words I Couldn't Say by Rascal Flatts ---- When he sitting wishing that Pandora was with him instead of at the spa.

Hotel Room Service by Pitbull ---- Because a hotel room is where he and Pandora mated

Now You're Gone by Basshunter ---- Just before Pandora comes back to him

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden ---- The fight in the hotel room

Save Me by Remy Zero ----- When he was left in the forest

He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother by Jim Pittenney

Guardian Angel by Jumpsuit Apartatus ------ The fight in the hotel room and going to the other pack once he's healed

Dear Father by Sum 41 ----- I know he knows his dad but it popped into my head when we found out that he and his older siblings have raised the younger ones

Money by Pink Floyd ----- When he says he's the second richest were to Wren


	29. AIDAN

* * *

**AIDAN O'CONNER**

* * *

Last Man Standing by People In Planes

Stand by Rascal Flatts

Sacrifice by Theory Of A Deadman

Hero/ Heroine by Boys Like Girls ------ Because he wasn't expecting to find Leta

My Girl by The Temptations

Running Up That Hill by Placebo

Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel ----- For when he was thinking about shooting himself

I Want To Live by Josh Gracin ----- For life with Leta

Don't Take The Girl by Tim McGraw ------ When he begs for Leta's life and when he stay with her as she dies

My Heart Is A Fist by Papa Roach

All You Did Was Save My Life by Our Lady Peace

St. Anger by Metallica

Everyday by Rascal Flatts

Judas by Kelly Clarkson ---- This song popped into my head when we found out about what Donnie had done to him.

What A Shame by Shinedown ----- For what's became of him before Leta

These Walls by Teddy Geiger

I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother by Jim Pittenney ---- His relationship with Donnie before he betrayed him.

Halo by Beyonce

Everybody Wants You by Billy Squire ---- For his acting, when Delphine says she's seen him in women's dreams

Hotel California by The Eagles --- Because until Leta his life is a hotel California of sorts

All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey ---- When Leta shows up on his door step on Christmas, when she gives him the Christmas present at the end

Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day

Hurt by Johnny Cash

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw ----- For Kari


	30. LETA

* * *

**LETA**

* * *

I Hate Myself For Losing You by Kelly Clarkson ----- For when she lost Aidan, when she left him

Never Alone by Barlow Girl ---- For what I think she would have felt like living after the death of her husband and the supposed death of her daughter.

Come Down To Me by Saving Jane ----- For her and Aidan, when she wants him to trust and when she leaves him behind

That's When I Love You by Aslyn ---- For Aidan

Sandman by Metallica

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden

Angel by Sarah McLachlan

Hold On by Good Charlotte ------ From her to Aidan

For You I Will by Monica ---- When she fights to protect him when he was trapped in his dream and when she dies for him

I'll Be Right There by Michelle Branch

You Are Loved by Josh Grobin ---- To Aidan

He Would Be Sixteen by Michelle Wright ----- For losing her daughter

Leap Of Faith by Michelle Branch ----- When she's trying to get Aidan to trust her

Angel Of Mine by Monica

All I Need by Within Temptations

These Three Words by Elise Estrada

Fly On The Wall by Miley Cyrus ---- Whenever she's watching Aidan including in his dreams

You're Gonna Be by Reba McEntire ----- For Delphine and Kari

Probably Wouldn't Be This Way by Leanne Rimes

All I Want For Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey ---- When she shows up at Christmas and when she tells him she's pregnant

Fighter by Christian Aguliera ---- After everything that's been done to her; her feelings being taken away, her dead family, she's still fighting

This Is Me by Dream ---- Trying to convince Aidan she would never hurt him

You'll Be In My Heart by Phil Collins ---- When she tells Delphine that she's thought about her every day

One Girl Revolution by Saving Jane ---- For her fight against Dolor, she's a solider

What A Shame by Shinedown ----- For Aidan


	31. ANGELIA

* * *

**ANGELIA**

* * *

Another Life by The Veronicas ----- How I think she felt when Fury was discovered

Leader Of The Pack by The Shangri Las ---- Because she fell for Fury

I'll Be Right There by Michelle Branch

Angel Of Mine by Monica

Bad Boy by Keshia Chante ----- The way I think she felt when she met the new jaded Fury until she realized that he opens up for her.

Yesterday by Leona Lewis ----- Something I can picture playing when Angelia returned after Fury left

Crush by Mandy Moore ---- For when they were younger and for when she told him that she never took a male because she was waiting for him

I Won't Disagree by Kate Voegele ------ When she tells Fury that she go downstairs and pick anyone but she wants him

You'll Never Be Alone by Anastacia ------ When she trys to convience Fury she would never betray him again

Fall by Michelle Branch

Wild Horses by The Sundays ---- For her new relationship with Fury

Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne ---- When her parents died

Me and Charlie by Miranda Lambert

What A Shame by Shinedown ---- Would be Angelia singing about the change in Fury from when they were kids to now

I Wanna Be With You by Mandy Moore ---- When she tells him to sate her

For You I Will by Monica

Where Are You Now? by Michelle Branch ---- For between when Fury left and when she mated with him

Halo by Beyonce

Reflection by Christina Aguliera ----- For the fact that she could accept the wolf in her

Why by Avril Lavigne

My Declaration by David Cook ---- When Fury was going to die for her

Fighter by Christina Aguliera ---- She's just a fighter regardless of what happens to her

'Cuz I Can by Pink ---- Because she plays by her own rules

Cry by Mandy Moore ---- For how she saw Fury

Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade ---- I know the song is to a girl but I really like the lyrics from her to Fury.


	32. DELPHINE

* * *

**DELPHINE**

* * *

Supergirl by Saving Jane

Never Alone by Barlow Girl ----- How I think she felt after the death of her mortal mother

Come Down To Me by Saving Jane ---- Because Jericho need to come down to her

Angel Of Mine by Monica

Sandman by Metallica

I'll Be Right There by Michelle Branch

A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson ----- On the mountain with Jericho

I Promise You by Backstreet Boys ---- For their vows on the mountain

Break Away by Kelly Clarkson ----- For when she was in the mortal realm, before Arik came to her

I Wanna Be With You by Mandy Moore

Hold On by Good Charlotte ----- For Jericho

Fall by Michelle Branch

White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane ----- When Noir drugged her

I Won't Disagree by Kate Voegele

The Shadow Of The Day by Linkin Park ----- For when her mother got sick after her fathers death.

For You I Will by Monica ---- For all they've done for each other

Why by Avril Lavigne

Fly On The Wall by Miley Cyrus ---- When she's watching him at the apartment because she's a fly on the wall of sorts

Cry by Mandy Moore ---- It just feels like a song for her and Jericho

Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade ---- I know the lyrics are to a girl but I think they work so well for the Jericho and Delphine especially from her to him since he had the hard time trusting her

You Save Me by Kenny Chesney ---- She saved Jericho in so many ways, and because Arik saved her from never knowing who and what she was

Love Will Find A Way by Kenny Lattimore and Heather Headley

You Can Count On Me by Default

Who Am I To Say by Hope ----- When she realizes that she loves him but then she thinks that she knows better than to expect love from Jericho

You Are Loved by Josh Grobin ---- From her to Jericho because she loves him so much


	33. PANDORA

**A/N: Okay so here the deal; I'm still working on Celena, Erin, Stryker, Susan, Simi, and Artemis. As for Savitar, Jaden, Appollymi, and Jared I have to wait until I read over parts of books they appeared in and/or their books come out. As for the one I am still working on they are coming to me a little slower than I would like so I've decided to start releasing the Part 2 chapters as well now. Because lord knows for characters like Zarek and Ash (two of my favourites) I'm halfway to Part already. **

**So I just wanted to give everyone a heads up before I randomly put up Part 2 chapters. Thanks so much for the help and for the reviews. Keep the suggestions coming. I live and breath music so the suggestions I get not only help with the chapters but they broaden my music base which is always a good thing. LOL. Thanks again guys and happy listening. :)**

* * *

**PANDORA**

* * *

Nobody Knows by Pink ---- For her and Dante

Stand Beside Me by Jo Dee Messina

For You I Will by Monica

I'll Be Right There by Michelle Branch

Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback ------ When Pandora returns to him

Live Free Or Let Me Die by Skillet ----- Makes me think about her feelings about everything about her being taken; her parents handing her over, the way the women are treated with the pack, her sisters death, escaping, etc.

Fighter by Christina Aguilera

You're the Reason by Krystal Harris

Warmness On The Soul by Avenged Sevenfold ---- When she mates with Dante and when she returns to him

Fall by Michelle Branch

Two Worlds Collide by Demi Lovato

I Want A Man by Jo Dee Messina ----- When she has the meltdown with Dante and his brother thinking that they want is a babysitter

Realize by Colbie Caillat ------ When she goes back to Dante from the spa

Tomorrow from Annie Soundtrack ---- When she was a prisoner of the other pack

Mother, Mother by Tracy Bonham ---- When her parents give her to the other pack

Angel Of Mine by Monica ---- For her and Dante's relationship, because it just happened when neither one of them were looking for it

So Small by Carrie Underwood ---- For surviving her time with the other the pack

Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold ---- I know its written by a guy for a girl but I personally think if you change the shes to hes it would be great for when she left for the spa

Run Away Love by Ludacris and Mary J Blige ---- When she ran away from the abuse of the pack that took her to this time period

Baby Now That I've Found You by Alison Krauss and Union Station

Hero by Skillet

Any Man Of Mine by Shania Twain --- When she has the meltdown with Dante and his brother thinking that they want is a babysitter

I Will Be by Leona Lewis

A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson ---- When she asks Dante to bond with her and when he tells her that anytime she wants to leave he'll go with her

Come Back To Me by David Cook ---- When Dante gives her the ring


	34. SUSAN

* * *

**SUSAN MICHAELS**

* * *

Angels by Jessica Simpson

Taking Chances by Celine Dion

Does Anyone Hear Her by Casting Crows ------ After she was shunned by the community

Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel ------ For her attempt at suicide

Fighter by Christina Aguleria ---- To the people who destroyed her

Good Life by Leslie Mills

Little Wonders by Rob Thomas ------ For when she decided that she wasn't going to die

I'll Be Right There by Michelle Branch

Better Day by Saving Jane

Love Will Find A Way by Kenny Lattimore and Heather Headley ----- For when she asked if Ash would let them be together

Perfect by Sara Evans ----- Being allergic to Ravyn

Tomorrow from the Annie soundtrack

All I Need by Within Temptation ---- When Ravyn held her after they learned about her friends' deaths

These Three Words by Elise Estrada ----- Because I think to a certain extent she had to prove that she was never going to hurt Ravyn like his first mate

You Save Me by Kenny Chesney ---- For when he saved her at her house and when she pulled the curtain over him to save her

Warmness On The Soul by Avenged Sevenfold ---- At the end when she tells Ravyn she's staying and when she mates with him

Baby Now That I've Found You by Alison Krauss and Union Station ---- When she pulls the curtain to cover him and when she stays at the end

Ain't No Quitter by Shania Twain ----- For not giving up in her life and for staying with Ravyn instead of going to New York

Last Night by Skillet ---- From Ravyn when she told him she slit her wrists

A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson

Halo by Beyonce ---- When Ravyn fought for her in the house and when he was going to die to have her go free

Dirty Laundry by Dob Henley ----- Working for Leo

Second Chance by Shinedown ----- For surviving the scandal

Stranger by Hilary Duff ----- I realize that the song is about lovers but I think the refrain works nicely for her and Leo when she finds out about the world of Dark hunters

Ride Of Your Life by John Gregory


	35. ZAREK PART2

**ZAREK PART 2**

* * *

Because You Live by Jesse McCartney

You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban

Miracles Happen by Myra

Fight The Good Fight by Triumph

Citizen Solider by 3 Doors Down ---- Thank you to Yasu Uchiha for reminding me of this song its perfect

A Father's Love by George Straight ----- For his son

Forever And Ever Amen by Randy Travis ----- For Astrid

What Do Ya Think About That by Montgomery Gentry

Measure Of A Man by Jack Ingram ----- I know the song is for a son to a father but I thought the idea would work from a brother to his brother so this is for him and Valerius.

Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol

Thank You by Sanctus Real

Rise Today by Alter Bridge

Run by Rex Goudie ----- For when he and Astrid were apart

Anthem For The Underdog by 12 Stones

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

I'll Be by Edwin McCaine

Long Time Coming by Oliver James III

Rescue Me by Tokio Hotel ------ Because only Astrid could rescue Zarek

Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold ---- When Astrid leaves after he defeats Thanatos and he lets her go

Hilf Mir Fliegen by Tokio Hotel (Translate to Help Me Fly) ---- Because with Astrid he can touch the sky

I'd Rather Be In Love by Michelle Branch ----- Because he tried to fight wanting Astrid and when he broke down after she left

What It Takes by Adam Gregory

Live Free Or Let Me Die by Skillet ---- Because he won't held down by anyone save Astrid

Beauty and The Beast by Celine Dion --- For how he always refers to her as princess and him as the slave

He Ain't Heavy He's My Brother by Jim Pittenney --- When he hugs Valerius at his wedding


	36. CELENA

**A/N: Hey guys...Sorry its been so long since the last update but life keeps getting in the way. Hope you enjoy the chapter and hopefully the next one won't be as long of a wait**

* * *

CELENA

Where We Belong by Jamie O'Neil

For You I Will by Monica

Run by Leona Lewis ----- When she thinks that she'll have to leave in the morning and not stay with Rafael

Butterflies by Saving Jane ----- When she says that no other guys measured up to Rafael

These Boots Are Made For Walking by Nacy Sinatra ----- When she goes after Jeff

Love Will Find A Way by Kenny Lattimore and Heather Headley ----- For when they were on the boat and she asked him what they were going to

Angel Of Mine by Monica ------ When she says that no else compared and when she says she loved him from the time she met him

Words I'll Never Say by Avril Lavigne ---- For all the time she spent with Rafael as part of the deal

Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson ---- When she was fighting to keep herself away from Rafael in order to protect them both, she was already gone before she was there

I Wanna Be With You by Mandy Moore --- Because she really wants to be with Rafael

Come Home Soon by SHeDAISY ---- When Rafael leaves after the call from Jeff

Say Goodbye by S Club 7 ------ When she thought all they were going to have was that night on the boat

I Will Protect You by Korn ----- For all the precautions she takes with her dark hunter and she throws herself on top of him at the wedding with Rafael

A Moment Like This by Kelly Clarkson ---- On the boat once they leave the wedding

Ride Of Your Life by John Gregory ----- For her life after the night on the boat

Taking Care Of Buisness by Bachman Turner Overdrive ----- When she goes to kill Jeff

Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez ---- Well the title because she knows everything about being a squire and the rest I think is nice in respect to her and Rafael as well as her track record with hunters

I'd Come For You by Nickelback ---- When she follows him to the wedding

I Won't Say I'm In Love Hercules Soundtrack ---- I thought of this song when Celena wouldn't break the rules to allow herself to be Rafael…Thank God she changed her mind!!!

Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Elton John

Where You Lead by Carole King --- Because she would have followed her dark hunters into anything

I Miss you by Miley Cyrus ---- For her dark hunters who died

Love Story by Taylor Swift ---- Only instead of being her daddy it's the council

Dress Rehersal by Carolyn Dawn Johnson --- Whenever I hear this song I think about how she was going to let the council get in the way of her and Rafael


	37. ACHERON PART2

**ACHERON PARTHENOPAEUS PART 2**

* * *

Forever And Ever Amen by Randy Travis ----- For Tory

Our Town by Montgomery Gentry ----- Thought of it when Tory tells him he took her on a tour of Atlantis.

The First Cut Is The Deepest by Cat Stevens

Thank You by Sanctus Real

Rise Today by Alter Bridge

Anthem For The Underdog by 12 Stones

I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by Aerosmith

I'll Be by Edwin McCaine

Long Time Coming by Oliver James III

Imagine by John Lennon

Sweet Misery by Michelle Branch ----- His feelings

There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney ----- Because I think that was how he felt when Nick slept with Simi and when he realized that Katra and Sin had slept together

What It Takes by Adam Gregory

Streetcorner Symphony by Rob Thomas ------ For when everyone shows up to fight for him

Lean On Me by Bill Withers

Alone by Default ---- For Artemis

Can't Touch This by MC Hammer ---- Thanks to Nekokyuurei for this song; Simply because you touch him, he goes End-of-the-World and kersplodes everyone. And the Simi doesn't like akri to be kersploding. It's hard to barbecue kersploded Daimon.

Go The Distance Hercules Soundtrack ---- Because Ash went the distance and then some

King Of New Orleans by Better Than Ezra ---- Cause with the amount of time Ash spends in New Orleans we all know he is the king.

Crawl by Breaking Benjamin --- Made me think of the way things were with Artemis

I Will Protect You by Korn ---- For his protective nature for everyone he cares about

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden

Warmness On The Soul by Avenged Sevenfold

Strange by Tokio Hotel ---- Thanks to SaphireDragon102 for the song

What Do You Want From Me by Adam Lambert ------ Thanks to SaphireDragon102 for the song

Never Too Late by Three Days Grace ------ Thanks to SaphireDragon102 for the song

Hero by Skillet ----- Thanks to SaphireDragon102 for the song


	38. SIN PART 2

**SIN PART 2**

* * *

Happy Days Theme Song - For life after he married Katra

I'd Rather Be In Love With You by Michelle Branch

What It Takes by Adam Gregory

Sin With A Grin by Shinedown - When he thinks that Kat betrayed him. Thanks to Southern Spell

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden - When he tells Kat he doesn't want to bury her and for when he was willing to die instead of taking her powers

Warmness On The Soul by Avenged Sevenfold

Daddy's Little Girl by Jesse McCartney

Breath by Breaking Benjamin - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13 "it makes me think of all of our amazing guys in the series

Love Remains The Same by Gavin Rossdale - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13

Anyway But Here by Sick Puppies - When Kat was gone

Love, Hate, Sex, Pain by Godsmack - For the scars his ex-wife left with him

Need You Now by Lady Antebellum - When Katra shows up at the suite

Live Free Or Let Me Die by Skillet

In My Life by The Beatles

Diamond Eyes by Shinedown

Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks

Can't Hide Beautiful by Aaron Lines

Cleaning This Gun by Rodney Atkins - When Ash warns him and now he has Mia

Issues by Escape the Fate - Thanks to

Beside you by Marina's Trench - Thanks to xxXX1trueloveXXxx


	39. KATRA PART 2

**KATRA PART 2**

* * *

Do I Make You Proud by Taylor Hicks - For Ash

Mother, Mother by Tracy Bonham - For Artemis

Don't Walk Away by Miley Cyrus - Because she doesn't give up on him

I Hate Myself For Losing You by Kelly Clarkson - For when Sin learns the truth about the lose of his powers

Hot 'N Cold by Katy Perry - When she tells Sin she feels like a Yo-Yo

I Would Die For You by Jan Arden - When she gives him her powers because it leaves her weak

7 Things by Miley Cyrus - When she says she feels like a yo-yo

The Fight by Shiloh

SOS by Rihanna - Just kinda reminds me of the time they were apart after the blood exchange

Harbour by Vienna Teng - When she fights with him

Baby Now That I've Found You by Allison Krauss - I can picture her listening to this when Sin sends her away. I can also see this applying to her and Ash, obviously not in that incestual way but the fact that she does need him in her life and that she always loved him even before he knew her.

That Don't Impress Me Much by Shania Twain - When she made the comment about all the years she was chaste, this song came to mind when I thought of all the men she'd met over the years

I Ain't No Quitter by Shania Twain

I Wonder by Kellie Pickler - When Kat tells Ash that she could never call Artemis mom in front of people

Love Remains The Same by Gavin Rossdale - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13

Get Stoned by Hinder - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13 "Katra is riding down in the elevator with Sin and she make a referance to it"

Secrets by One Republic - When she gets to tell Ash that she is his daughter

I Hope You Find It by Miley Cyrus - When she and Sin are separated

Need You Now by Lady Antebellum - When she went to Sin with the information

It's Not Me by Shiloh - It makes me think of how different she is from Artemis and I imagine it would fit well into their relationship

Only Hope by Mandy Moore - When Sin does the blood exchange

We Are Who We Are by Kesha - When she wore her flannel PJs

Safe Place To Hide by Melissa O'Neil - When she takes Sin to her home

I Still Love You by Alexz Johnson - To Sin when they reunite

Stay by Miley Cyrus

Issues by Escape the Fate - Thanks to

Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Thanks to kyoko minion

Beside you by Marina's Trench - Thanks to xxXX1trueloveXXxx


	40. AIMEE PART 2

AIMEE PELTIER PART 2

Who I Am by Demi Lovato

A Man Who Stands Beside Me by Jo Dee Messina

I Ain't No Quitter by Shania Twain - She never let Fang go

The Fight by Shiloh - I think that these lyric just describe Aimee, like the line about her decisions changing the world around her would be when she goes after Fang and the bar loses Scantuary status

SOS by Rihanna - Because without Fang lets face Aimee lost herself

Honey, I'm Home by Shania Twain - Cause I don't think Aimee would have a hard time convincing Fang to wait on her hand and foot

Secrets by One Republic - When I hear this song and think of Aimee I think about her not telling her mother she was Acardian and that she keep her feelings for Fang a secret from her family

Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon - The chorus makes me think of all the bears Mama Lo brought in to mate with her

Need You Now by Lady Antebellum -when she was separated from Fang

It's Not Me by Shiloh

Streetcorner Symphony by Rob Thomas -To Fang

We Are Who We Are by Kesha - Because enough if she never told her mother she's acardian she still came across as unapologetic about who she was

Safe Place To Hide by Melissa O'Neil - To Fang

Beside you by Marina's Trench - Thanks to xxXX1trueloveXXxx

She's In Love With The Boy by Trisha Yearwood

My Declaration by Eliza Bennett

Fly by Hilary Duff - I think this song wonder fit in that time between when Fang leaves her to go to Savitar and when she breaks him out

I Grieve by Peter Gabriel - For after her parents died and when she remembers her brothers

F**king Perfect by Pink - I don't really know why but this song makes me think of Amiee and Fang

Daddy's Little Girl by Jesse McCartney - For how her father and brothers protect her and her relationship with Fang

I Won't Give Up by Jana Kramer - When she goes after the Daimons to get the pieces of Fang's soul, when she continues to contact him after he's banished from Sanctuary

Good To You by Marina's Trench - Thanks to xxXX1trueloveXXxx


	41. Acheron Part 3

**ACHERON PARTHENOPAEUS PART 3**

* * *

She's Out Of My League by Stephen Speaks

100 Miles by The Proclaimers - Makes me think of when he took the beating for her

She Don't Know She's Beautiful by Sammy Kershaw - When she asks him to make her beautiful and he tells her to him she's the most beautiful woman in the world

Blackbird by The Beatles - Tory shows him he's worth everything to her

Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds by The Beatles - when he was mortal and getting high

Breath by Breaking Benjamin - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13 "it makes me think of all of our amazing guys in the series

Love, Hate, Sex, Pain by Godsmack - For his relationship with Artemis

Iron Man by Black Sabath

World So Cold by Three Days Grace - Thanks to kyoko minion

Can't Hide Beautiful by Aaron Lines

Holding On by Alex Band

Poison by Alice Copper - For the beginning of his relationship with Artemis before he began to hate her.

Still Breathing by Allison Iraheta - to Artemis

A Song For Mama by Boyz II Men - Although they don't always agree or see eye to eye he loves her. Makes me think of One Silent Night when he says he won't kill Stryker when it'll kill her

Angels by Within Temptations - Thanks to kyoko minion

Don't Stop Dancing by Creed

Issues by Escape the Fate - Thanks to

Dirty Diana by Michael Jackson - Thanks to HerMemoriesErased

Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Thanks to kyoko minion

Beside you by Marina's Trench - Thanks to xxXX1trueloveXXxx

Worth More Broken by Adelene

You're Not Alone by Shiloh

Street Corner Symphony by Rob Thomas - To Tory

Let Them Be Little by Billy Dean - for the way he is with kids, for his nephew, for his granddaughter, for Marissa, for Simi, and for his son


	42. ZAREK PART 3

**ZAREK PART 3**

* * *

Warmness On The Soul by Avenged Sevenfold

Blackbird by The Beatles - Astrid melts his icy Alaskian heart

She's Out Of My League by Stephen Speaks

Breath by Breaking Benjamin - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13 "it makes me think of all of our amazing guys in the series

Where Do I Hide by Nickelback - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13

Memory by Sugarcult

Watching You by Rodney Atkins - for Bob

Diamond Eyes by Shinedown

You're Going Down by Sick Puppies - When he fights Thantos

Let Them Be Little by Billy Dean - For Bob

Need You Now by Lady Antebellum -When he breaks down in his cabin

You Save Me by Kenny Chesney -Because Astrid saves him in every imaginable way

Perfect By Hedley

Holding On by Alex Band

Issues by Escape the Fate - Thanks to

World So Cold by Three Days Grace - Thanks to kyoko minion

Beside you by Marina's Trench - Thanks to xxXX1trueloveXXxx

Worth More Broken by Adelene

I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders - Make me think of when Ash takes him to see Astrid after she left

You're Not Alone by Shiloh

In My Life by The Beatles

When We Stand Together by Nickelback - Reminds me of how he helps Sunshine, the carvings he donates, and the woman he helps in Fairbanks

My Little Girl by Tim McGraw - Because I see him being like this with Kyra

He's Mine by Rodney Atkins - Because I think this would be his outlook as Bob grows up


	43. JULIAN PART 2

**JULIAN OF MACEDON PART 2**

* * *

Happy Days Theme Song - For life after he married Grace

I'll Make A Man Out Of You Mulan Soundtrack - For his time in the Spartan training camp

What It Takes by Adam Gregory

Still Worth Fighting For by My Darkest Days - When he comes for her in the elevator, for in the club, when he lets himself go back into the book, when he fights Pripraus and when they break the curse

Go The Distance Hercules Soundtrack - For the fact that he went from an abused little boy to a fierce fighter/loving father/trusted friend, for surviving the curse long enough to find Grace

Warmness On The Soul by Avenged Sevenfold

It's Not My Time by 3 Doors Down - When Aphrodite revived him

Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace

She's Out Of My League by Stephen Speaks

1000 Miles by the Proclaimers - When he faces his fear and goes for Grace in the Elevator

She Don't Know She's Beautiful by Sammy Kershaw

I'd Come For You by Nickelback - The elevator

Breath by Breaking Benjamin - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13 "it makes me think of all of our amazing guys in the series

Knight In Shinning Armour by Rod Michael - When he gets to her in the elevator, when he hits Paul, and when he fights his brother

You Save Me by Kenny Chesney - When she breaks the curse

Can't Hide Beautiful by Aaron Lines

Can't Forget You by My Darkest Days - I think of his feelings for his children in a way but mostly his feelings for Grace. In particular it makes me think of when he gives up the chance of his freedom in order to not use her.

Time by Creed - I'm not entirely sure I even understand why but I feel like this song speaks to me for Julian

I Wonder by Kellie Pickler - I know it's supposed to be from daughter to mother but I feel that the idea of this song and some of the words work for Julian and his mother

Changes by Thornley - Because he couldn't change what he was until Grace even though he wanted to me free

Africa by Karl Wolf - Because not even Athena's offer to take him back to his time could take him from Grace

Let Them Be Little by Billy Dean - For his children past and present

Smile by James Marsters

Battlefield by Jordin Sparks - When he fights his brother and the line about armour just makes me think of when Grace says she wants the armor


	44. TABITHA PART 2

**TABITHA DEVEREAUX PART 2**

* * *

Beautiful by Christina Aguilera - For her style and after she go her scar

Supergirl by Saving Jane

Born For This by Paramore

We Live by Superchick - After she loses her sister

Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson

Who I Am by Demi Lovato - For her unapologetic individuality

The Fight by Shiloh - Because the song is her

Rolling In The Deep by Adele - For Eric

Cried Me A River by Kristina Debarge - When Eric leaves her

What Didn't Kill Me by Tara Oram - Thought about it when she says she slashed Eric's tires

Harbour by Vienna Teng - Because she was willing to fight everyone, Otto/Kyrian/Amanda/Zarek, on Valerius's behalf

Tik Tok by Kesha - It just seemed like a Tabitha song

I Ain't No Quitter by Shania Twain - She never let Valerius go

Don't Waste The Pretty by Allison Iraheta - For how she never lost herself after the breakup with Eric

Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam

My Declaration by Eliza Bennett

Fucking Perfect by Pink

Who's Laughing Now by Jesse J - Just seems like a song that fits her personality

We Are Who We Are by Kesha - because Tabby is Tabby and those who don't like it can lump it 3Tabby

Hold by Superchick - when she told Valerius she needed him with her when her sister died.

Beautiful You by Deborah Cox - Although she doesn't care what others think this makes me think of her

Like Its Her Birthday by Good Charlotte - Makes me think of her balls-to-the-wall-you-only-live-once attitude

Someone Like You by Adele - While Valerius is nothing like Eric from what I've gathered this song reminds me a ton of Eric and Tabitha

According To You by Orianthi


	45. VANE PART 2

**VANE KATTALAKIS**

* * *

Lean On Me by Bill Withers - He stays by Fang side even while he's comatose

Sister by The Nixons - For Anya

Last Man Standing by People In Planes

Stand by Rascal Flatts

Heart Shaped Box by Nirvana - Thanks to Evil's Sidekick

Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks - When he and Fury went to meet Bride's family

I'm Sorry by Simple Plan - For his dad

Warmness On The Soul by Avenged Sevenfold

She Don't Know She's Beautiful by Sammy Kershaw

Breath by Breaking Benjamin - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13 "it makes me think of all of our amazing guys in the series

Knight In Shinning Armour by Rod Michael - When he attacks Taylor and when he has Taylor and his girlfriend sat by the kitchen

You Save Me by Kenny Chesney - When Bride fights his mother

As She's Walking Away by Zac Brown Band - for the first he sees Bride at the square

Fucking Perfect by Pink

Beside you by Marina's Trench - Thanks to xxXX1trueloveXXxx

Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band - when he goes back to his mothers time to get Bride back

5-1-5-0 by Dierks Bentley

He's Mine by Rodney Atkins - For Trace

Different by Brad Johnner

Can't Forget You by My Darkest Days - Song makes me think about when he's talking to Colt at the bar and anytime after he first sees her while watching Sunshine

Lullaby by Nickelback - The chorus make me think of when Alaster takes Bride to his mother, how he must of felt when she disappeared

My Immortal by Evanessance - For Anya, and I think a little for Fang while he's in the coma.

A Whole New World from Aladdin - When they take the carriage ride through the garden district

I Loved Her First by Heartland - Partial for when Bride's dad threatens him and when his daughter's born.


	46. RAVYN PART 2

**RAVYN KONTIS PART 2**

* * *

#1 Crush by Garbage - Thanks to Cass V. and Mir V. for the song; when he first realises that he's in love with Susan

Simple Man by Lynard Skynard - Because how much he loved his mother and I think he would have done anything she told him to

Then by Brad Paisley

Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds by The Beatles - When he was high

I'm Sorry by Simple Plan - From him to his dad

Warmness On The Soul by Avenged Sevenfold

For the Benefit Of Mr. Kite by Eddie Izzard (originally The Beatles) - When he was high

Breath by Breaking Benjamin - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13 "it makes me think of all of our amazing guys in the series

Knight In Shinning Armour by Rod Michael

The Letter by Hoobastank - Thanks to CrazySleepinBitchNewGirlCous in

Can't Hide Beautiful by Aaron Lines

Perfect by Hedley

You Save Me by Kenny Chesney - When Susan covers him with the drape

Issues by Escape the Fate - Thanks to CrazySleepinBitchNewGirlCous in

Beside you by Marina's Trench - Thanks to xxXX1trueloveXXxx

Diamond Eyes by Shinedown

In My Life by The Beatles

My Wish by Rascal Flatts - When he tells her that its okay to kill him

I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz

Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor

Carry On My Wayward Son by Kanas

Knocking On Heaven's Door by Guns and Roses

Soft Kitty from Big Band Theory - when I heard Penny and Sheldon singing it I thought of when he was high


	47. TALON PART 2

TALON PART 2

She's Out Of My League by Stephen Speaks

Daddy's Little Girl by Jesse McCartney

Life Starts Now by Three Days Grace

She Moves In Her Own Way by The Krooks

Breath by Breaking Benjamin - Thanks to His-Fallen-Angel13 "it makes me think of all of our amazing guys in the series

Naturally by Selena Gomez and The Scene - From him to Sunshine

Stealing Cinderella by Chuck Wicks

Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood

Power of a Woman by Lee Brice - "It can make him dream about the future; Or make a nightmare of his past"

Issues by Escape the Fate - Thanks to CrazySleepinBitchNewGirlCous in

Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Thanks to kyoko minion

Beside you by Marina's Trench - Thanks to xxXX1trueloveXXxx

Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band - when he saves Sunshine

My Kind Of Crazy by Brantley Gilbert - To Sunshine

Different by Brad Johnner

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

The Blood of Cuchulainn by Mychael Danna

Paradise By The Dashboard Lights by Meatloaf - For the motorcycle incident in the woods

Cupid's Got A Shotgun by Carrie Underwood - The fact that the whole song is about someone avoiding Cupid makes me think of when Eros can't make Sunshine fall out of love with Talon

Who'd You'd Be Today by Kenny Chesney - For his sister

For You I Will by Teddy Geiger

Wait For You by Elliot Yamin - Because he waited centuries for Sunshine since his wife died

Next Contestant by Nickelback - In Sanctuary when he fights

She's No You by Jesse McCartney - When he goes to throw away the necklaces and tells her that it's her he loves


	48. JESS

**WILLIAM JESSUP BRADY **

**AKA SUNDOWN AKA JESS**

* * *

Issues by Escape the Fate - Thanks to CrazySleepinBitchNewGirlCous in

Beside you by Marina's Trench - Thanks to xxXX1trueloveXXxx

I'll Stand By You by The Pretenders - I think of this song when I think of how Jess protected Abby even though she was there to kill him

Remind Me by Brad Paisley feat. Carrie Underwood

Power Of A Woman by Lee Brice

Blown Away by Carrie Underwood

Crazy Girl by Eli Young Band - When he's helping protect Abby before he realized he was in love with her

Cattleman's Gun by Dean Brody

Blaze of Glory by Bon Jovi

Let There Be Cowgirls by Chris Cagle

Country Boy by Alan Jackson

Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy by Big and Rich - In the car wash

My Kind Of Crazy by Brantley Gilbert - to Abby

Indian Outlaw by Tim McGraw - I hope I don't offend anyone with this song because that's not my intention. This just happens to be one of my favourite Tim McGraw songs and it makes me think of Jess since his mother was native American

I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz

Stupid Boy by Keith Urban - This song makes me think of how Jess would feel about how Abby's dad behaved around her, how Coyote treated her, and how her brother treated her

Best I Ever Had by State of Shock - For that time between when he let her go to make the sacrifice and when he found out she was alive

Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Aparatus

He's Mine by Rodney Atkins - Because even though he complains about Andy you know he'd claim him every time

Take It Outside by Brantley Gilbert - How I think Jess would have been like in his mortal life

Mama Tried by Merle Haggard

Always Be My Angel by Jake Owen - For his daughter

Hey Pretty Girl by Kip Moore

Cowboys And Angels by Dustin Lynche


End file.
